Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection module and a decoupling component thereof for symmetrical twisted pairs. More particularly, the protection module of the present invention is connected between two devices through the symmetrical twisted pairs to provide the overvoltage protection function. Moreover, the decoupling component in the protection module of the present invention can solve the problem that the protection module affects the signal transmission.
Descriptions of the Related Art
With the vigorous development of the communication science and technologies, applications of using symmetrical twisted pairs for signal transmission have become ubiquitous in people's daily life. For example, the symmetrical twisted pairs are most commonly used in local telephones and network modems as transmission media for connection to nearby distribution boxes. However, for signals input by the symmetrical twisted pairs, the local telephones and the network modems usually do not have the surge protection function that can prevent voltage surges generated by lightning strikes and static electricity in the environment or by power on-off actions.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a protection module for symmetrical twisted pairs, which can provide an overvoltage protection function for devices connected thereto without affecting the signal transmission.